The invention relates generally to connector assemblies having light pipes, and more particularly to connector assemblies adapted to hold the light pipes in predetermined positions.
Connector assemblies may be configured to receive a pluggable or removable device and establish a communicative connection between the device and another device or system. For example, a connector that is configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver may be mounted to a circuit board. In order to ensure that the connection has been properly made between the pluggable transceiver and the mounted connector, light pipe assemblies may be used. The light pipe assembly transmits light flashed by an indicator, such as a light emitting diode (LED), that is located on the circuit board. The light is transmitted to a remote location that is viewable or detectable by an operator to notify the operator that the connection has been properly made.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0254257 to Long describes one connector assembly that incorporates a light pipe assembly. The connector assembly includes an internal connector that is mounted to a circuit board and a light pipe assembly that directly engages the connector. The light pipe assembly includes engagement members such as lugs, hooks, or other projections that are inserted into and couple with holes or openings in the connector. However, the engagement members described in the Long publication are small pieces that may break during assembly or require additional costs for molding. Furthermore, the engagement members may require precise manipulation of the connector assembly's parts while assembling.
Thus, there is a need for connector assemblies having light pipes that may be easier and less costly to assemble than known connector assemblies.